1. Field of the Subject Matter
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to networks, and more particularly to re-keying in place of data stored on storage units.
2. Background Information
In some storage systems, data is stored in encrypted form in a storage device. Data encryption typically involves the use of a key to encrypt and decrypt the data. Loss of the key, for example, to theft unfortunately can compromise the security of the data.